


Options

by NocturnaIV



Series: Meanwhile [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Descendants 3.5, During Canon, Established Relationship Huma, Kind of Platonic Bumarry, Multi, Pining, Post-Descendants 3, kind of platonic crush, questioning binarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Ben could get used to that. He could get used to shapeshifting. That was liberating. No one looked at him as the King of Auradon. He was just a young assistant with two obviously in love pirates who seemed to enjoy his company.While Mal chose their wedding cake, he would spend the afternoon with Uma and Harry choosing the menu.Ben could get used to that.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma, Platonic Ben/Harry Hook, Platonic Ben/Harry Hook/Uma, Platonic Ben/Uma
Series: Meanwhile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Ben could get used to that. He could get used to shapeshifting. At least externally. Because despite looking at his reflection in the window, he didn't feel different inside. Ben was _fascinated._ Never had he questioned so many things. Thanks to a _‘Tiny change’,_ like Uma had said to refer to his transformation. Something small. She was right. But something colossal at the same time. In different ways. Ben as a girl was a new cosmos of possibilities. 

Would he have been that way if at birth the doctor had announced to his parents that they had a daughter instead of a son? Ben wondered if the laws had changed just because of that. Laws so that a princess could be the queen of kings. So, girls could play sports. For that stupid concept of genres to be destroyed. Just for Ben. Just for a _daughter_. He wondered.

“There you have the look of someone who realizes his privileges,” Uma commented out loud, crossing her legs.

They were in the limousine, on their way to a reserved place where different restaurants and exclusive chefs would make them taste a menu worthy of a royal wedding. Ben was slow to stop looking at his reflection and felt his cheeks flush. Because it was true. Well, Ben knew he had privileges. A lot of. But at that moment, wondering how things had been, he realized his own privileges as a guy. He looked back at his reflection. His gaze was much stronger. Even if he had a neutral expression. His long eyelashes only framed his penetrating gaze. And his lips were tight. Ben caressed the profile of his lips, in a light pink color, but his expression was somewhat tense.

A weight fell beside him. Uma was by his side, poking her face over his shoulder. Ben smiled and his face softened gently. His hazel eyes sparkled, and his nose wrinkled gently. So cute. His female counterpart looked cute when she smiled.

“Beautiful.” Uma stroked his chin so that he could appreciate himself better in the reflection “I look at you and I imagine another world. Another reality. Where you had to fight to be queen. Where you fought to keep your power. Where you learned to shut up men who wanted to tell you what to do.” She smiled “The island is matriarchal. Only when I was away, did I have to deal with men _explaining_ what I already knew, being condescending and authoritarian.”

“Auradon isn’t the perfect place as everyone believed.” Ben heard his voice, strong and feminine, so powerful.

He had been wearing casual clothes. The kind of clothes he couldn't wear because he was the king. But since he was on a secret mission, he thought he could try something different. Also, Ben wanted to know what would happen when Uma transformed him. And what Ben found himself wearing was a soft blue and yellow striped sweater that hid his fingers but reached down to his belly button, so neutral and comfortable and also tight brown pants along with boots of the same color. Beside him, Uma rested her hand on his knee and appreciated the quality of it. She gave a slight nod and Ben wanted to remind her that this was her magic. She had transformed him into a female version that he was fascinated to discover and analyze. Ben looked up and noticed that Harry was _admiring them_ thoughtfully. Perhaps the pirate was also considering how things would have been in an alternate world. Although it was obvious that Harry wasn’t imagining _what would have happened if Ben had been a girl._ No. Harry seemed more intrigued by the possibility that Ben was more decisive and less diplomatic. Worthy of those strong eyes and that firm mouth.

“Darling?” Harry asked out loud.

Uma looked at the pirate. And Ben found himself in the middle of that crossing of glances that was really a silent and perfect dialogue between them. Ben wondered, like so many times, what it must be like to have that degree of intimacy with someone. The kind of connection of years that translated into slight movements and secret smiles that they knew exactly what they meant. Only them. Uma nodded, with one of those smiles that promised to make you immune to the law, rules, and decorum. Ben followed her with his eyes, intrigued. And that's why he didn't notice that Harry jumped out of the seat in front of Ben to be almost sitting on his lap. Ben leaned back in surprise. Because that _almost sitting_ was due to Harry having his knees on either side of his thighs and one hand next to Ben's head. Harry stroked his now long hair with dedication and delight.

“Harry…?”

The pirate smiled as if it were the only kind of answer he wanted to hear. The pirate's hand descended to his chin and once again Ben felt his cheeks flush. Although in his defense, most people would react this way to the proximity of people as beautiful as Uma or Harry Hook. Ben wanted to look at Uma because surely, she could give him some stability or explanation of what was happening. But Harry held him in place. And showed him an eyeliner. And an eyeshadow palette.

_Oh..._

Harry gave him a devilish smile.

The pirate didn't even ask for permission. Harry started putting makeup on him. And while the limo barely moved, Ben found himself fascinated by the finesse with which Harry worked. In was the first time Ben found Harry so focused and serious on something, smiling at his own creation with a degree of pride at the corner of his mouth.

Harry pulled away from him to look at Uma. Who had sat next to them, because, like Ben, they also didn't believe that all those seats in a limo necessarily meant keeping distance from one another. Uma drew a soft colored lip gloss from one of the multiple pockets on her jacket and applied it to Ben's lips. The same color that she wore. Ben felt the texture because it felt quite different to have it on his lips from having kissed someone that used it. He turned his face to the glass and saw that his makeup was actually light.

But his face looked more attractive. In an impossible and perfect combination of androgynous and feminine at the same time. Ben smiled. 

Ben wondered if he had the right to think that way about himself. Even if he was transformed. Because after all, he could still find similarities to how he usually looked. But now his eyes were murderously beautiful and there wasn’t only strength in them, but contagious and mischievous malice.

“So attractive.” Uma confirmed and looked proudly at Harry, taking his hand, and running her fingertips on his fingers “And more on the right hands.”

Ben looked away. But he could feel Harry lean over to Uma, still _technically_ on his lap. They didn’t kiss. But in a way, it was worse. Because Harry was whispering something against Uma's neck, while she stroked his hair. Being like this, unable to move, reminded him of the time he was a _guest_ on Lost Revenge and had to constantly see interactions like this in front of him.

Perhaps since then, he had felt that fascination for the two of them and their way of interacting with each other.

The limo stopped and Harry got off his lap to open the door and jump out. Harry extended his hand and Uma accepted the gesture, stepping over Ben. Without actually touching him. They didn’t need to touch him to make Ben feel part of the decoration of their intimate moment. And not in a bad way. Then it was Uma's hand who offered to help him out. Ben accepted the gesture, meeting his chauffeur halfway to reaching them. Ben trusted his driver blindly and knew of her discretion. His driver didn't ask questions, she just stood there so she could wait for them.

Ben looked at the place in front of them. Before he knew it, he had already grabbed Harry's arm and Uma had hooked her pinky to his. He noticed the exchange of glances Harry and Uma had before looking at him, with their devilish smiles and making him walk.

Ben wondered. Not for the first time. If they had noticed something about him that Ben hadn't easily noticed. That lack of intimacy with others. A kind of natural bond that they were easily extending to him at the time.

After all, Uma was smart and surely, she had to realize that despite a lifetime surrounded by people, Ben had chosen them to accompany him on something as important as his wedding preparations. Harry, on the other hand, was a master at detecting the weaknesses of others and taking advantage of it. What happened in the limo was indicative of it. Ben felt himself blush, but this time it was something nice, softening a smile on his lips and making him cling more closely to the two pirates. 

It wasn't their natural seduction that attracted Ben the most to them. But the way they made him feel like he belonged there, that they wanted to be with him.

“Thank you,” Ben said out loud.

Harry laughed.

“You are the one who invites us to have a meal, beauty.”

Uma was keeping her laugh in a confidential smile. Because she understood why Ben was thanking them. Not for accompanying him to try different menus for his wedding day. But for being with him. 

Mal had Evie. Ben was unexpectedly with them.

“Bee, whenever you want you can fill us with attention.” Uma joked.

He smiled.

Ben's day was starting very well.


	2. Chapter 2

They passed the reception without a problem. They were also guided to their reserved spot, where reporters and other onlookers couldn’t follow. Although Ben knew they were free the second the reporters didn't find _him_ getting out of the limo. But there were people seriously interested in Uma. The Queen of the Island. Former enemy of Auradon. A celebrity among the people of the island and who quickly claimed the attention of Auradon as a leader of incalculable intelligence where only her beauty could be compared. And after a couple of political encounters, Triton wasted no time in giving her the status of Princess of Atlantis. Although it was just a mere formality because everyone recognized Uma as a queen. The first of their generation in Auradon. And Ben hadn't been slow to make the title official.

Uma deserved it.

So, Ben knew they might have paparazzi following them. Although for a change it wouldn’t be for him but Uma. And he would be collateral damage. Only in his actual appearance, it was impossible for it to really affect him. On the other hand, Uma was the type of person who was amused by Auradon gossips. Because they couldn't really hurt her. If Auradon was only interested in her romantic life, her social movements, and her style, Uma found it all cheap comedy. But still, Ben tried to make things easy for Uma and not cause any problems. He promised to do it right. Because it was his fault having people spying outside the place. The information of their arrival had been leaked. Unfortunately, that was very normal. That’s why Ben had tried to make things as easy and fun as when they went shopping. But his wedding plans would always have that menacing presence of observers around them.

“I'm sorry,” Ben whispered, looking at Uma and then Harry.

“I like to be looked at.” Uma dismissed the situation as if it were nothing and took Ben’s chin “What are they going to say? What did I bring two specimens of incredible beauty to eat?”

“Lucky us,” Harry commented with devout sincerity.

Ben wanted to reply, but they reached the booth and this time the waiter who received them didn't guide them anywhere. He seemed confused. The waiter looked at Uma, waiting for her to clarify something for him, and then at Harry, easily passing Ben.

“And the king?”

Well, it was strange not being the first person to be asked questions. Or, well, the second. Since he'd started his relationship with Mal, people around him used to seek her opinion before his. Not that he complained. Ben found it nice that someone was willing to share the responsibilities he had.

“Our very busy king cannot attend today,” Harry responded with that teasing, engaging tone that seemed like a threat, a taunt, and a seductive move in one action. At the same time, the pirate put his arm around Ben's shoulders and put his weight on him. Ben had to adjust his balance distribution to keep from stumbling. Harry gave him a smirk and guided Ben's arm around his waist until Ben had his hand closed tightly on Harry's shirt and nestled in the curve of his waist.

“But instead he sent his new assistant, Bee.” Uma took his other arm and raised her chin in a threatening and charming way. “Bee is here to make sure everything is exactly to the taste of the king. So be good to this beauty.”

Ben found himself nodding to all of that. Which must have looked strange. Because Ben wanted to support the story that Uma and Harry had improvised. But amid all those compliments, he felt lost. It wasn’t normal for being treated like this. Ben didn't know there could be so much casual physical contact with others. But he was enjoying it. The waiter looked at Harry and seemed to reconsider and look at Uma. She was already glaring at him for that simple mistake. Anyone should know that she was the one in charge. Uma's opinion should be consulted first. Always. Ben knew that. The waiter took a step back. Uma pointed to Ben, to this version of him that wasn’t a king, nor nobility.

“Over here, miss-”

“Mister.” Harry corrected in a strained tone of voice.

Ben was going to speak. To defend the waiter who was looking him up and down, confused. Maybe he should accept being treated like a woman. His clothes and other things-

“Neither Bee nor anyone else owes explanations.” Uma took a step forward, regal “Or meet your expectations to be treated as they want to be treated.”

“Yes, sorry. Mister will be.” The waiter attended and led them to the reserved area.

Ben had to be dragged by Harry and Uma. They were right, it didn't matter what his clothes looked like, whether he was wearing makeup or how others perceived him. He shouldn't change. No one was supposed to. The island was noticeably clear about that. Auradon lived on appearances. The colors were not only divided between male and female but between heroes and villains. Everything was divided. What could or couldn’t be done. What was whose. Everything was boxed in. Everything. Uma and Harry were right, no one should please the public.

“I'm really sorry.” The waiter repeated, sincerely sorry when he helped each one of them to get comfortable at the table “I...”

“Auradon.” Uma justified, rolling her eyes.

Ben couldn't even fight it. Instead, he found himself sitting between Uma and Harry as the food arrived. A new waiter served them, explaining each menu, the reason why they had made that set of flavors, and other things. It all came in small plates, to keep their appetite going. Because apparently everyone wanted to participate in the wedding of the King of Auradon. The entire time, Ben had to play the role of assistant, classifying the food quite logically, thinking about presentation and taste. And it was still fascinating not having to think what he was going to say. Because he wasn’t the king but an assistant. So, it was okay to be critical and honest.

Uma, instead, decided to put her legs on his lap, because no human or divine power would make her use a seat correctly. Unfortunately, the table was full of food, otherwise, Uma would be sitting on it. So, the only thing she could do was that. And Ben didn't find that bad. Especially when Harry seemed undeniably entertaining stroking Uma's ankle that was close to him.

“A wedding...” Harry commented, looking at the intricate ornament that decorated one of the plates “Is it like art?”

“We understand what a wedding is.” Uma explained when she saw that Ben was ready to give a whole class on the subject “But things aren’t like that on the island.”

“Not in Auradon in general. But when royalty gets married, the event is important because it represents the kingdom.” He looked at Harry “And it's like art.”

“More if you are the king of kings.” Uma mused, licking the curve of her spoon. “This is the moment when you guarantee everyone that you will have heirs.”

Ben felt his cheeks flush as he realized Uma was mockingly looking at his belly. Harry looked at Uma with intrigue. Ben watched them curiously and gradually came to the same conclusion that Harry had quickly come to.

“Uma... Have the recent articles about you had a common theme?” Ben dared to ask.

He didn’t like gossip. He didn’t allow that to be his main information.

Uma reached in his direction to drink the strong mint-flavored, non-alcoholic, and sparkling drink from his glass. An apéritif. Uma seemed to enjoy certain flavors. Mint was one of them.

“Not really...” She stopped as if she had remembered something “Oh, there are rumors that I’m putting off announcing my engagement because of your wedding with Mal.” Ben looked at Harry and Harry's cheeks were red. The pirate growled something offensive at the press before taking a huge bite out of a piece of meat. Perhaps Harry had thought of proposing to Uma. But he hadn't dared yet. And the press was ruining everything. Perhaps Harry, with a degree of wisdom, was wishing that Uma would propose to him.

“As queen of the island...” Ben ventured, looking at Uma's belly to explain himself.

She reacted too well. A light, soft laugh filled the room, and she used her legs to draw the rest of her body against Ben's. Uma's hand took Harry's to reaffirm him. She hadn't even had to look at the pirate to know what he wanted. Ben could feel the pirate relax on his side and his presence became less threatening and more devoted.

“I plan to live long to reign.” Uma took Ben's chin “Just like you. But take my advice, enjoy what you have before taking another step.” She looked at Harry. “People can wait while you're selfish. For now, I’m more than satisfied with making up a year of separation.”

“Uma...” Harry's hand fell into Ben’s lap. 

Uma scooped her legs up. Ben looked at them. He looked at them in their strong bond. Sometimes he wondered how things would have been if Uma had been from Auradon. What if she had been in his place? Something told him that Uma had found better ways to overcome injustice. She would have noticed the problems before they started, surely. Ben could imagine her fighting with the Council and balancing her tasks and social events. Oh, surely it would have destroyed so many conventional things. She would have annihilated so many stereotypes. Harry would have been that special person waiting on the other side of the barrier. Their story would have been epic in hundreds of ways. And their fairy tale wouldn’t have ended with a wedding. But with force.

“You know…? You don't have to do what people expect of you.” Uma picked one of the berries from the nearest tartlet. “Yes, you are a king, and you owe it to your people. Your image is important to them. But for the same reason, you must give them something positive to talk about, not meet expectations.”

“You don't think I should get married?” And even though he asked, he knew it was an assurance.

No one else had told him that. The rest of Auradon was on board with this idea because it was what was expected of him. If it hadn't been with Mal, he would now be preparing his wedding with Audrey. Ben had always felt that he had to make certain points in his life. The kings of Auradon had married young. Ben had made it clear that he wouldn’t marry someone younger than himself, as seemed the norm. There Ben had crossed his line. Which was funny. _There._ Not in making his life a show that everyone enjoyed.

Ben did something completely inappropriate for the King of Auradon. But now he wasn’t that person. So, he ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. A painful smile formed on his lips and he laughed silently.

“I hadn't felt my life this way until I met you two.” Ben shook, his long hair gently touching his face and he was almost distracted by the soft floral scent of the shampoo that he could smell.

“Ignorance is a blessing.” Uma shrugged.

“We can still kidnap you.” Harry dropped into his chair and played with the tip of his hook to lighten his proposal. “We can't say it was us, though. It's not like we're going to ask for a reward. So, it's not worth putting ourselves at risk for a consensual kidnapping.”

Uma crossed her legs. Ben could feel the tip of her boot caress his calf under the table. He didn't lift his face.

“I've always wanted to get married.” Ben admitted “I thought that was the point where the story ended. I also looked forward to the moment of the first true love kiss. That magical moment. Because I thought nothing bad could happen later...” He waved his hand in the air. “But it did. Bad things happened. True love wasn’t the end of the story. The wedding was to be an epilogue. But I don't think it will be either.”

“That is being alive.” Harry took his face and looked at him with determination “And if you don't want to continue. Or do you want to stop at some point…” The pirate looked at Uma.

“We are here for you, Bee. This is your wedding, do it as you dreamed it.” Uma frowned and drew his attention with her voice. “Dance in front of everyone so that we can choke on your ridiculous smile. Celebrate that you are alive, that you are loved, and that you have someone by your side. And may politics, the press, and traditions appreciate that you include them.” She gave him a devastating smile. “I have a proposition. Harry and I will participate in all your ridiculous wedding traditions. I'll try to catch the bouquet and all that. But you'll also have to accept a couple of our traditions, for good luck.”

Ben straightened up with interest and stared at them. Harry laughed out loud and winked at him.

“ _Vira-Vira_.” Harry almost purred with those twin words that almost seemed to be one.

“ _Viravira_?”

“It’s a marine song to celebrate a newly married couple. Mainly the groom. With seven glasses of rum.” Harry seemed to radiate interest “Oh, Mal is going to be mad when we get you drunk at the reception.”

Uma laughed entertained. Ben felt his cheeks flush. For all that being crown prince and then king entailed, he had never had time to celebrate like this. Of course, he had accompanied his meals with some wine, and in certain celebrations, in other kingdoms, he had savored their liquors as part of traditional celebrations. But Ron? Get drunk?

“Okay...” Ben nodded “I like it. We can do that.”

He was sure Mal and Evie had hundreds of things planned. And the two of them must be having a good time preparing their part of the wedding. Ben had realized that while he had many friends, he didn’t have someone as close as Evie with Mal. Nothing like Mal and her friends. Even Chad was more of Audrey's friend than his. And while Ben was looking to rebuild his friendship with Audrey, this wasn’t something he could include her in without remembering all the preparations they had made in the past for the wedding that they would now never have.

But he was there, along with Uma and Harry. Two people who had come from the island, enemies of the woman he would marry in a short time but with whom they had managed to appease their differences. Ben was there, having a good time, debating with Harry why he couldn't make a menu of _everything_ for the reception, choosing the best options, and letting Uma decide that the dessert would be crème brûlée. Interestingly one of Ben's favorite desserts. And he was having fun.

In their own way, the captain and her first mate had made it clear to Ben that they were his friends.

They returned to the limo after Bee announced to the organizers that King Ben had approved the menu, drinks, liquors, and refreshments for the reception. The people who had organized the event bombarded Uma with suggestions for when she decided to hold an _official event_ and that they already had their chefs preparing possible menus based on what she and Harry seemed to enjoy eating the most. Well, they hadn't said _and Harry,_ but they had looked at the pirate in a pleading with a mixture of urgency for Harry to propose to Uma or saying yes to Uma when she did the proposition. Anyway, Ben had had to hold back his laughter. Because it was funny that for a change, he wasn't the one they were shooting those looks at. Harry held back from throwing himself on the staff only because Uma had taken his arm while directing attention to her to say that in whatever _official event_ she had in mind, she had already had which food she preferred. He and Harry were both taken aback by that statement and followed her to the limo.

Ben found himself, once again, sitting between Uma and Harry. She returned Ben to his original form, and he stroked his short hair almost wistfully. Maybe he should let it grow. The feeling had been nice.

“All right?” Harry caught his eye “When will we join you again? What else do you need?”

Ben looked at them in surprise at the way they were naturally on board to keep helping him. He felt his cheeks red. And it didn't help that Uma patted him behind his ear, amused by his sudden shyness.

“The only thing left for me to choose is souvenirs for the guests.” Ben looked at Uma with a small smile. “Turns out, I'm better at details than Mal.” He raised his hands “Her words, not mines.”

Harry laughed out loud, dropping his weight against Ben's side. Uma, on the other hand, nodded as if it were the truth of the universe.

“On the island, you cannot say things like that. You can't admit that you care about other people.” Uma explained.

Although that seemed not to apply to her. Because Ben had noticed how Uma knew every little taste, need, and special characteristic of her crew. Not only that, but Uma was also dedicated to correcting the registration paperwork of the island's students because apparently, she kept a good record of those who had no family or their parents were not good at remembering things like allergies or medical problems.

She was an incredibly detailed island leader.

“Did you think of something?” Harry ventured.

And yes, he had. Because the last trip they had, and the way Harry and Uma had moved around the shops had given him an exceptionally good idea.

“Jewels.” Ben looked at Harry. “I thought you could help me choose a jewel as a souvenir that everyone could wear.”

By the way Harry smiled, Ben knew he was right.

“Clothes, food, and jewelry. The king knows well how to woo people.” Uma joked “We are in.”

Ben laughed. Yeah, out of context those little secret escapades had to sound like dates. But the important thing is that Uma and Harry were having fun. And Ben too.


End file.
